


A Very Public Gathering

by irisis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisis/pseuds/irisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a wedding set after Endgame we finally discover what happened during Chakotay's three hours of holodeck time following Night... or do we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Public Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunset_leaf).



> Written for the VAMB Spring Fling 2010 exchange.

**Earth, 19 May 2382, 12.35pm**

 

“I'm only asking you to consider it. Please?” William Telfer pleaded with his companion.

Tal Celes gave him her best icy stare before answering. “Billy, the baby is absolutely fine. I am absolutely fine. I don't want to hear another word from you on the subject until after the ceremony.”

Five years had passed since Voyager's return to Earth and, along with many other members of its crew, Tal and Billy had decided they had had enough of space exploration for the foreseeable future and had left Starfleet in order to pursue other activities and interests. Most significantly, they had decided to start a family; in fact, they were just one of a quickly growing number of couples from Voyager who had married and started having children. It often felt as if their experiences in the Delta Quadrant had changed them to such an extent that they no longer fully belonged to the Alpha Quadrant, and for this reason the crew remained a tight-knit group.

Billy decided to let the issue drop for the time being but resolved to keep a look out for The Doctor after the ceremony. Whether Tal liked it or not, he would insist on The Doctor giving his eight-months-pregnant wife a quick once over. Billy had discretely scanned her with a medical tricorder before they left their hotel an hour earlier and knew she was running a slight fever. Although there were no other symptoms and their unborn son had appeared fine, in the past months he had extensively researched all aspects of prenatal health and had come across several dangerous conditions which...

“Excuse me. May I ask you a few questions relating to the 'happy couple'?” a young, red headed Vulcan male asked solemnly, interrupting Billy's thoughts. Judging by the holo-imager at his belt and the large sized PADD full of notes in his left hand he appeared to be another journalist albeit, as a Vulcan, a highly unusual one.

The entire venue appeared to be swarming with journalists, and all guests and security personnel had been politely asked to tolerate their questions so long as they remained respectful. The 'happy couple', as the Vulcan had awkwardly referred to them, had decided that all being considered the Federation could do with a reason to be cheerful and it would only be natural that many of its citizens would want to hear about this event. The past decade had been a very painful chapter in the Federation's history and Voyager's return had been one of the only events that merited celebration.

Billy sighed irritably. Although the Vulcan was certainly being respectful, he was the fourth journalist to approach them in the past fifteen minutes. “Listen, we can't tell you anything you don't already know. As far as anyone knows their relationship was strictly professional until a few years ago, which was long after Chakotay ended his relationship with Seven and a long time after Voyager's return.” He paused for emphasis and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “I know the idea of them having a secret relationship in the Delta Quadrant seems exciting and romantic, but to be honest, we were all so busy concentrating on staying alive that we didn't have time for...”

“You're wrong,” Tal interrupted cheerfully from a few paces away; she had been admiring the cake. The reporter quickly turned his attention to her and waited politely for her to continue. She joined them and linked her arm through Billy's.

“I have it on good authority that they were involved on Voyager,” she said mischievously, revelling in the fact she knew something her much smarter husband did not. “There was a single witness to an - um, encounter - on the holodeck about half way through our journey home.”

“Who?” The reporter asked, his hand already quickly moving over his PADD.

“Me,” Tal answered triumphantly.

 

 

 **Voyager, shortly after the events of 'Night'**

 

Tal Celes moved - slowly and clumsily, as was her way - through Jefferies tube seventeen-alpha clutching a standard repair kit. She had been banished from Astrometrics for the third time in as many weeks and ordered to carry out a routine system conduit repair on Deck 6. If she was honest with herself, she was relieved. She had never truly enjoyed her work and had always found it immensely difficult; Seven's addition to the crew and her tendency to constantly peer over Tal's shoulder only made the situation worse. However, she was growing concerned that even Seven was finding it more and more difficult to find reasons to keep her away from the lab.

She quickly found the problem and set to work. It was no surprise that the holodeck systems needed maintenance; during Voyager's long and uneventful journey through the vast region of space with no star-systems both holodecks had been running around the clock to try and help the crew cope. Tom Paris alone had overloaded the hologrid three times.

She was half-way through her work when she realised the muffled noises she had been hearing was the sound of someone in the holodeck. Despite being certain that she was alone in the Jefferies tube, she couldn't help glancing about guiltily before pressing her ear against the bulkhead. The voices were very familiar; a man and a woman, and they sounded breathless, like they were in the middle of something fairly strenuous.

She heard the woman groan, and then, the man's voice: “Sorry, Kathryn; too much?”

Tal's mouth opened wide in disbelief. The voice had belonged to Commander Chakotay. Which meant Kathryn was...

“Just give me a moment and then try again. I'm sorry, Chakotay. It's been some time...”

Prophets above, there was no mistaking that voice. Captain Janeway.

With a sharp intake of breath, Tal hastily rearranged her tools back into their carry-case and snapped it shut. In her continued haste to leave, she knocked her head on a support beam. She held on to the bulkhead and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the subsequent dizziness to pass.

From the other side of the wall, she could now only hear grunts, whimpers, and the sound of flesh striking against... something at a steady pace. She was listening to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay having sex.

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were having sex.

She shuffled away as fast as she could.

 

 

 **Earth, 19 May 2382, 12.40pm**

 

Billy was wide eyed by the time Tal had finished speaking. “I thought we told each other everything?”

“Billy, calm down,” she ordered with a playful smile as the Vulcan reporter retreated to the far side of the room. “I didn't say anything because it was none of my business. And as much as I have always trusted you, I knew how devastating it could be to their relationship if news of it got around the ship.”

Billy, still visibly upset, pulled away from her and pretended to scan the crowd. She gently pulled him back to her side. “Actually, I did come close to telling you a few times. But after she took us under her wing – you must have noticed that I was even more jittery than usual on our first away mission, now you know why - my respect for her grew and I knew I could never betray her secret, not even to you.”

“Then why reveal it now? And to a journalist, of all people?”

“Because it's not a big deal any more. Especially not today of all days.”

Billy gave her a sceptical look. “Not buying it, huh? Alright, then: I wanted to get on the news. Happy now?”

Billy groaned in frustration. Probably alerted by the Vulcan, more journalists armed with holo-recorders were now making their way over along with some of the other guests who had realised that something interesting was happening at the back of the room. Within a minute they were completely surrounded and being assaulted by a barrage of questions.

“What's going on here?” boomed a familiar, unmistakable voice. Billy excitedly parted the crowd and gently steered Tal towards it.

“Doctor, thank goodness,” he spluttered, now quite out of breath. “Please tell me you have a medical tricorder with you, because I think...”

“Good afternoon, Mr Telfer,” The Doctor greeted him dryly. “I thought you had recovered from your spell of severe hypochondria years ago?”

“He had. But ever since I became pregnant it's returned and has been directed solely at me – and he's worse than ever!” Tal informed him.

“Never mind, I have one back at the hotel room,” Billy said distractedly. “I'll be back in less than ten minutes. Doctor, please look after her.”

“Billy, come back!” Tal shrieked, causing the crowd to momentarily take a step back. “You're being ridiculous. You're going to miss the wedding!”

“I'd advise you to leave him get on with it,” The Doctor told her, attempting to guide her away from the still growing crowd of guests and journalists. “Now, back to my original question: what is going on here?”

“I was giving an interview to a journalist about Admiral Janeway and Chakotay. I think I overheard them enjoying each other's company a bit too much on Voyager one time.”

“That's ridiculous. You must be mistaken.” The Doctor paused and seemed to consider something before continuing in a low voice, “Hold on a moment... what was the Stardate?”

 

 

 **Voyager, shortly after events of 'Night'**

 

Although his integrated chronometer indicated that the day had been exactly the same length as any other, The Doctor still felt that it had been, in the human sense, a long day. He was preparing to wind up for the afternoon and begin work on some of his long term research projects when Sickbay received a visitor.

“Captain Janeway.” He greeted her in surprise. “What can I do for you?”

She sat gingerly on the nearest biobed and regarded him with a look that clearly said don't push it. “I require some minor treatment, it shouldn't take long.”

Despite being strictly programmed to be graceful and diligent, The Doctor almost dropped the medical tricorder he was clutching upon hearing her words; he was evidently becoming more human than even he realised. However, Captain Janeway voluntarily asking for medical assistance was practically unprecedented. He quickly schooled his features back into his usual nonchalant expression. If I play this right I may even been able to carry out an extremely quick medical without her noticing...

“Very well. What seems to be the problem?”

If he didn't know better, he would say that she almost seemed to squirm under his gaze. Uncharted waters indeed. “First of all, I want you to give me your word that you will treat me without asking any questions. And secondly, I need to know that you will not divulge any of this to anyone else on-board,” she said sternly. “I'll make that an order if I need to.”

His emotional subroutines automatically painted a hurt expression on his face. “Captain, I would never betray a patient's confidence. Quite frankly, I'm hurt you even had to ask.”

“Doctor...”

“Unless your condition compromises ship security, of course. In which case I'm afraid I would have to alert Commander Chakotay...”

She rolled her eyes and cut him off. “Rest assured my condition is a minor one and does not comprise security in any way, Doctor.” She then added something under her breath that no one living on board would have been able to hear, not even those who belonged to races with superior hearing. However, the Doctor didn't possess hearing as such. He relied on extremely sensitive sensors to do the work for him. And they picked up what she said very clearly.

After he sealed the doors and treated her bruised and scratched inner thighs, she thanked him and left. Only then did The Doctor dare to recall what his input sensors had recorded to ensure they had been accurate. But of course they had.

Besides, Chakotay's the one responsible for this. Were Captain Janeway and Chakotay having sexual relations?

 

 

 **Earth, 19 May 2382, 12.52pm**

 

It took The Doctor less than a second to recall the events in Sickbay, but that was still enough time for Tal to guess that he shared her suspicions about Janeway and Chakotay. With growing horror he realised that the assembled guests, journalists and Tal were all waiting with bated breath for him to say something.

“Sorry. Patient, Doctor confidentiality,” he said, prompting an onslaught of frustrated cries and shouted questions.

“Can I have your attention please!” Tom Paris yelled above the noise. He was standing just outside the crowd with his wife, B'Elanna. “Take your seats, please. They're about the begin.”

Almost reluctantly, people began to move away. “What was going on over here?” B'Elanna asked The Doctor incredulously as she watched a Ferengi reporter offer Tal Celes four bars of gold-pressed latinum. Before The Doctor could answer, a red-haired Vulcan journalist approached B'Elanna.

“Excuse me, Ms B'Elanna Torres?” he inquired courteously. “As a close friend of Mr Chakotay, are you able to confirm that he and Admiral Janeway were in a romantic relationship whilst still on-board Voyager?”

“Excuse me?” she exclaimed angrily. Tom attempted to quell her anger by placing hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away and confronted the journalist in an annoyed tone of voice. “The answer is no. Of course not.”

“I'm afraid Tal Celes seems to have started an unfounded rumour,” The Doctor explained as they made their way to their own seats. “I suppose you'll find out soon enough when you see the newscasts for yourself. She has some strange notion that there was something going on between Admiral Janeway and Chakotay shortly after we left that large expanse of empty space in the Delta Quadrant.” He laughed loudly. “Ridiculous, isn't it?”

With the exception of Seven of Nine, no one knew The Doctor better than B'Elanna Torres. During their years together in the Delta Quadrant she had been primarily responsible for maintaining and repairing his program, and so she had seen him as his most vulnerable. She had also spent a lot of time with him, not all of it willingly. She could tell when he was uncomfortable, or when he was hiding something. Or both. And so she found herself searching her own memories which, although not as organised and near-perfect as The Doctor's memory data files were, nevertheless revealed something interesting.

Similarly, no one knew B'Elanna Torres better than Tom Paris. And at that moment he was studying his wife with a worried expression. “B'Elanna? What's wrong?”

 

 

 **Voyager, shortly after events of 'Night'**

 

B'Elanna sat at a table in the mess hall at the end of her evening shift. As per her usual routine, she clutched a cooling cup of weak coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other. She was just about to lose herself in its contents when, as happened most evenings, Harry slumped into the seat opposite. Rather than greet her with either a sigh, which meant he had just had a busy, frustrating day; or a wide, beaming smile, his signal that all was right within the world of Harry Kim, that evening he was expressionless.

“What is it?” B'Elanna asked, diagnostics report forgotten for the time being.

“Who said there was anything wrong?” Harry replied far too defensively. He began picking at his meal, Neelix's latest attempt at pizza.

“Harry...” she began in a low, warning tone which told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Harry insisted, tossing the pizza slice back onto his plate, whether in disgust or anger she couldn't tell. “Now if you don't mind, I haven't eaten since 0700 hours and I'd like to enjoy my meal.”

B'Elanna, happy to play their usual game, let the silence stretch for five or six minutes and went back to reviewing her report. Predictably, Harry then leant forward and asked in a low voice “You promise you won't say anything? Not even to Tom?”

“Harry, you're starting to frighten me,” she said, only half sarcastically. “Fine. I promise not to tell Tom. Now tell me what's got you so riled up.”

Harry's eyes were wide as he spoke. “I was passing holodeck two earlier this evening and I bumped into the Captain."

 

“So?”

“So... I think she was only wearing a bathrobe.”

“You think she was only wearing a bathrobe?”

Harry laughed nervously. “I didn't get a good look. I was embarrassed, okay? And so was she. I wanted to get away as quickly as possible.”

B'Elanna shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, I have to admit, that is pretty strange. But Harry, I still don't see what the big deal is. You're both adults, for Kahless' sake.”

Harry lowered his head into his hands and groaned loudly. “I haven't told you the worst part yet. I returned five minutes later to retrieve some tools and saw Commander Chakotay leave the same holodeck. With a big grin on his face and looking more relaxed than he has in months, might I add.”

Slowly and deliberately, B'Elanna placed the PADD back down. She took one last gulp of her coffee then cupped Harry under the chin and lifted his head. “You do realise they were probably trying out the new swimming program Lieutenant Baxter put together?”

Harry brightened visibly. “You think so?”

“It's been the most popular program this month, and it would make sense. What did you think they were up to?” She asked teasingly. “Did you think Captain Janeway and Chakotay were having sex?”

They laughed for a few moments and the tension from Harry's face began to dissipate. “You're right. I'm an idiot.”

Appetite back, Harry began on his pizza with gusto whilst B'Elanna considered her plan of attack the next time she saw Chakotay. No doubt her enquiries into his romantic life would be met with the usual stone wall of denials.

 

 

 **Earth, 19 May 2382, 1.03pm**

 

B'Elanna's attention was now fixed entirely on her five year old daughter, who was at that moment walking down the aisle in time to the softly playing piano music, leaving a trail of flower petals in her wake. Miral spotted her parents and waved enthusiastically to the sound of muffled laughter. Not for the first time, Tom felt his heart swell with unbridled affection for his two girls.

Two bridesmaids were next to walk down the aisle: Naomi Wildman, the first child born on Voyager, followed by Seven of Nine, the second and most challenging child to grow in the ship's nest. They both wore matching pale blue sleeveless gowns and, in Tom's opinion, had never seemed closer in age despite the actual expanse of more than fifteen years. Seven appeared happy and relaxed, he was relieved to notice, which would prove to the many journalists present that she and Chakotay had separated amicably and that she had given the marriage her seal of approval.

The congregation rose to their feet as the bride rounded the corner and made her slow, steady way down the aisle. Her arms were linked with the two people giving her away that day: her mother and Tuvok. Gretchen Janeway placed Kathryn's hand in Chakotay's and smiled warmly.

 

“Thank you,” Kathryn whispered to her soon-to-be-husband as the guests took their seats. “I know this wasn't the way we wanted to do this, but it will make a lot of people happy.”

“Just remember our deal: once this is over, I get you all to myself on Trebus for two weeks.”

They both laughed quietly as Admiral Paris prepared to start the ceremony. “I don't care how we do this, Kathryn,” Chakotay told her seriously. “I'm just glad we made it.”

 

 

 **Voyager, shortly after events of 'Night'**

 

Kathryn waited, somewhat nervously, outside holodeck two for Chakotay. She had promised to finally spend his saved time in the holodeck with him and, after the way she had behaved during the past couple of months, even she did not have the guts to let him down.. He hadn't told her what they would be doing, but he had a mischievous look in his eye when he had ordered her to be here at seven sharp, which was very good reason to be nervous. She would never let him know that he had rattled her, but then she wouldn't need to. By now he knew he far too well.

When he finally appeared he was weighed down by two large duffel bags and a large container of water; her nervousness increased.

“Computer, begin program Chakotay forty-five beta."

The scene that materialised before her wasn't any of the possibles she had mentally run through during her wait. She had suspected Lake George, considered Sandrine's, and strongly suspected a game of velocity, especially since he had requested that she dress in athletic clothing. But instead she found herself in a musty smelling, dimly lit room with a boxing ring in the centre.

She raised her eyebrows at him sceptically.

“Before you start making excuses, keep in mind that you promised to give whatever I wanted a try. Besides, after being coped up in your quarters all that time I thought the exercise would do you good.”

“I can think of better ways to unwind,” she commented dryly.

“I can't,” he answered with a smile that revealed his dimples as he helped her into the ring. He removed a pair of lightweight gloves from one of the bags and helped her put them on. “Give it a try, Kathryn. For me?”

 

“Very well,” she conceded, reminding herself for the second time that she was currently in his debt. “On one condition: let me lead during the warm-up exercises. I'm on firmer ground there.”

“Gladly.”

They began with some light exercises, then moved onto the skipping rope, sit ups, jogging, and then Chakotay did some push-ups whilst Kathryn did some stretching. Near the end of his usual one hundred press-ups Chakotay heard a startled cry from her which made him look up. She had been in the box splits position the last time he had seen her, and still was; she seemed to be having trouble getting up.

“Let me help you,” he said, attempted to pull her up gently. She winced and cried out again in protest. “Sorry Kathryn; too much?”

“Just give me a moment and then try again. I'm sorry, Chakotay, it's been a while...” she said in a low voice with a throaty chuckle. The last time she had attempted the splits she had been warming up for some ballet. She realised with a start that had been eight years ago. Whilst she rubbed her sore and chafed thighs, Chakotay politely gave her some space and practised some sparring on a suspended punching bag.

When they were both ready they moved into the ring. After a short time feather boxing and going over basic jabs, hooks, punches and crosses, she surprised herself by how much she was enjoying herself. As her heart rate climbed, her body released more endorphins and her mood elevated in response. This would not have been her chosen way to spend the evening, but she couldn't deny the fact that she left liberated and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Afterwards, Chakotay took on a series of holographic opponents as she cheered from the side. This was the first time she had seen him like this, despite their close friendship. He usually used this program alone, and when they spent time together they usually followed pursuits of her choosing. She was struck by how powerful and intense he was as he stalked around the ring, hunting down his opponents and tiring them with a volley of blows. She found herself slightly intoxicated from her close study of him.

“Time for a break,” Chakotay said, panting from the exertion of the last hour. She lifted the water container and twisted the top and gave a shriek as the water began to shoot in all directions, soaking them both from head to toe in a matter of seconds. With a wicked grin, he took the bottle from her and pointed it solely in her direction, following her as she ran and attempted to twist and turn away from the torrent of water.

They were both reminded of a similar occurrence that had happened whilst she was watering the vegetable garden during their time on 'New Earth' and quickly sobered.

“I have no change of clothes,” she said simply. He tossed her his bathrobe and she gave him a quizzical stare.

“I usually shower here. Adds to the real experience,” he explained with a shrug.

She pulled off her wet shoes and wrapped the robe around her wet clothes. If she was quick, she could dash to the turbolift and be in her quarters without anyone noticing. Or she could always...

“Don't even think about using the transporter,” he called in a mock serious tone.

With a scowl, she dashed out of the double doors and towards the turbolift. After only a few strides she felt someone staring at her. Straightening her shoulders she turned and found herself face to face with Harry Kim. “Good evening, Ensign,” she greeted him coolly before ducking into the turbolift.

When she returned in dry clothes and damp hair tied back from her face, Chakotay was waiting outside for her. They returned to the holodeck and together they worked on the suspended punch-bags. As each of his blows connected she was again reminded of how strong he was. By now his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his skin was glistening. She found she rather liked it that way.

“Something the matter?” he asked in-between punches. “You look uncomfortable.”

“I'm fine,” she lied. She had chafed her thighs more than she realised during her attempt at the splits. She would have to seek treatment from sickbay later as there was no way she could sit through a twelve hour shift like this. She wouldn't tell The Doctor what she had been up to – she knew how much he disagreed with what he termed 'blood sports'.

Chakotay suddenly removed his gloves. “That's our two hours up, I'm afraid. Computer, end program.”

“I thought we had three hours?” she asked in a disappointed tone as the room de-materialised.

He smiled at her knowingly. “Well then, it's a good job I had something planned for another hour.” He was rewarded with a curious look and wide smile. Kathryn was useless when it came to patience and surprises. He made her squirm for just a moment longer before ordering the computer to begin the next program.

He took her to a jazz café in London that he had sometimes visited during his time as a cadet at Starfleet Academy. A band was playing in one of the corners, and so he led her to a table on the opposite side of the room so they could hear one another. Kathryn took in the view of the busy city at night from the window with an appreciative smile whilst he ordered them coffee and cake.

“You've never brought me here before,” Kathryn said quietly.

Chakotay's attention seemed to be fixed on the candle in-between them. “I used to bring dates here.”

A silence descended between them, broken only by the waitress arriving with their order. They both knew the other was thinking of 'New Earth' and their unspoken pact to forget what had happened between them during their stay there. It was Kathryn who finally broke the silence.

“Thank you for watching over me these past couple of months.”

“I only did what any good First Officer would,” he replied dismissively. He saw the hurt expression cross her features before she had time to hide it and instantly regretted his words. “I only did what any good friend would,” he corrected himself.

Their conversation moved onto lighter subjects for the next few minutes until Kathryn unexpectedly said, “I was trawling through some of the data we have on your tribe during my self-imposed exile and I found something very interesting. It was the ending to an ancient legend you once told me.”

“The Angry Warrior?” Chakotay asked cautiously; to his relief, she nodded, but he could barely believe that she had been the one to raise this mine-trap.

“The newly conjoined tribe faced great difficulty and hardship for many years, or so the legend goes,” she told him. “It was not possible for the angry warrior to be as close to the woman warrior as he wished, but nevertheless, he remained faithfully by her side throughout every hardship and challenge that came their way. But just as their resolve to one another was beginning to waver, their joint sacrifice bore fruit. Their tribe was safe from harm, and they were free to join together as one.

Chakotay was silent for a moment, and then raised his mug. “To happy endings.”

Her mug connected with his. “To happy endings, Chakotay.”


End file.
